


Take Me

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggie slips into the Baron's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Baron Klaus Wolfunbach turned from the window, and the moonlit world beyond, and walked towards the four poster bed in the center of the room. Sighing, he sat down and kicked off his boots. Another year without her, he mused as he pushed the boots towards the wall and pulled his legs onto the bed. Laying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling till his nightly urge got the better of him and his right hand slowly made its way down the front of his trousers.  
“Hy can helf hyu vith dot.” A voice called from a darkened corner of the room.   
The Baron shot up, his hand leaving his trousers. “WHO’S THERE!? I DEMAND YOU SHOW YOURSELF!”  
Slowly something detached itself from the darkness and walked into the moonlight.   
“A Jaegermonster? Why you are here, did the Heterodyne send you to kill me?!”  
“No, No, de Lady Heterodyne juzt vanted uz to geet zomezink of herz, dotz all.”  
The Baron watched as the tall blonde haired monster walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, the bed dipping alarmingly.   
“She zaid hyu eez lonely.”  
The Baron looked down at his hands. “What else did she tell you?”  
“That hyur vife haz been gone for lonk time. Eet eez hard ezn’t eet?”  
The Baron nodded. “Many lonely nights. But how on earth can hyu help me?”  
By way of answer the monster reached his hand over and laid it on the Baron’s most intimate of places. The Baron jerked and Oggie removed his hand.   
“Hyu have not been vith man before?”  
The Baron, now beet red, shook his head vigorously. The monsters hand had actually felt good being there, but his pride kept him from admitting it.   
“If you do, “help me”, will you PLEASE not tell anyone? If this gets out-“  
“Don’t vorry, no one vill know!”  
The Baron swallowed several times before asking the monster for something he’d been fantasizing about for decades. “I know all about you creatures. How you live in packs and hunt together. Also, how you, uhm, “mate”. Would you please do that to me? But a little gentler.” When he was finished the Baron once again looked at his hands, this time his face was even redder.   
“Zure!” The monster giggled happily. 

Bathed in moonlit they stripped naked, both of them eyeing the others nakedness with approval. Crawling onto the bed, the Baron waited nervously as the monster stroked himself till he was hard, the sight of the monster taking himself in hand made the Baron’s own organ twitch. Once he was fully erect, the monster climbed up behind him.   
“W-What is your name?” The Baron asked as the monster spread his buttocks, exposing him in a way he’d never been exposed before.   
“Oggie.” The monster breathed as he took a small phial he’d been holding and popped the cork out. He poured some on his hard dick before pouring the rest into his hand.   
With one finger covered in the stuff, he gently ran it up and down between the Baron’s cheeks, the Baron’s breath catching each time it ghosted by his hole.   
“Juzt relax.” Oggie whispered as he began to apply a little pressure each time his finger went over it.   
The Baron slowed his breathing in an attempt to relax, only to tense when he felt the finger push all the way in. Oggie waited, the finger knuckle deep, till he could once again relax. When he’d gotten used to the weird feeling and had actually begun to enjoy it, Oggie decided he was ready.   
“Hy geet on, hokay?”  
The Baron nodded and Oggie got on the bed to kneel behind him. He gently pressed the tip against the Baron’s hole, waiting several minutes before he began to push it in a little at a time. Once he was hilt deep, he leaned over the Baron, his stomach and chest flat against the man’s back. Slowly he starts to thrust, allowing the Baron to adjust to it before he goes any faster. The Baron whimpers and moans, Oggie licking and nuzzling his neck as the man arches his back and moans even louder.   
“I..never…thought…anything…could…feel..this..good!” The Baron pants, his cock now so hard its hitting his belly.   
Oggie smirks and reaches under the Baron to take him in hand. Gasping, the Baron thrusts his hips as Oggie roughly jerks him off, making it so they both cum at the same time. 

The Baron lay dazed until he noticed Oggie had gotten up and was buttoning his vest.   
“W-Wait! Please, it’s been so long.”  
“Zure, luff.” Oggie got back onto the bed and pulled the still naked man into his arms, staying that way till dawn.


End file.
